


Liar Liar

by garglingaway



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garglingaway/pseuds/garglingaway
Summary: Kaede woke up, unknowingly next to a boy with a checkered scarf.She also unknowingly had to work with him during a killing game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

“Ms. Shirogane, could you come here for a second?” Tsumugi looked up and saw the Head Director of Team Danganronpa looking at her. She walked towards him.

“Yes, what do you need?” She said a bit worried. She fidgeted with her fingers, nervous with what he was going to say about her script. 

“Well, I have a few comments about this script.” She nodded slowly and bit her cheek. It was an honor to work on a script for Danganronpa for the first time. “In my opinion, Shuichi Saihara doesn’t work well with Kaede Akamatsu.” 

“How come?” She looked at him curiously, she thought the two together would be cute. A shy, insecure detective being together with a positive, stubborn pianist.

“Well, I feel like there’s someone who’d go with Kaede Akamatsu better. I think Kokichi Oma would be a better person for her to work with, and it’d certainly make things more interesting...” She stopped for a second to look at him.

What did he say? “U-um, excuse me, but could you repeat that? No offense, sir!” He frowned at her as he restated his opinion. 

“Kokichi Oma would work together better with Kaede Akamatsu.” Tsumugi frowned and paused for a moment. She thought that he was wrong. “Since I want Kokichi Oma working with Kaede Akamatsu, please rewrite the story to fit my interests.”

“Of course, sir.” She went back to her chair and sat down. She opened up her laptop and started rewriting the story that she thought was perfect. She made changes to the entire storyline, changing up the killers, victims, and survivors.

———————————

Kaede Akamatsu reread her acceptance letter for Danganronpa over, and over, and over. She couldn’t believe it. However, the most surprising thing is that she was going to be a protagonist! She smiled and sat on her bed. 

Even though she wasn’t obsessed with Danganronpa, it always interested her whenever she saw it while she was browsing the TV channels. She watched short clips here and there and thought it was interesting. As time went on, she started to watch longer clips, then before she knew it, she was watching entire seasons of Danganronpa. In her head, she’d always thought that she’d be perfect for this considering she’d have no remorse killing someone if she had a motive to.

———————————

Kokichi Oma looked at the acceptance paper in disgust. As he read the letter over and over, Team Danganronpa showed that they simply gave no fucks about innocent kids dying. He hated Team Danganronpa and their show with all of his heart. He slammed the paper on his desk and sat on his bed. 

Kokichi Oma definitely did not apply for the season because he wanted to kill some people and get famous or something like that. No, he wanted to end the TV show. He found the show inhumane and disgusting, whenever he saw the show he always felt like he was gonna vomit. So, to save people from participating in this horrendous, he would participate in it (ironically) and find a way to end it. He was disgusted that people watched this with no remorse and loved it. He prayed that he wouldn’t be a main character in it so that the disgusting fans would think of him as an iconic Danganronpa character. That was the last thing he wanted.

——————————

Kaede Akamatsu walked down the street as she was listening to music. She was happy to be in Danganronpa. She had started trying to get in her role to fit the part of her character that loved music. Suddenly, a hand went over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she started to panic. She tried to scream as loud she could, but nobody heard her. She fought back as much as she could before the people overpowered her and shoved her into the crowded van. 

The van was crowded and she looked at the 14 other people in the back with her. What creeped her out the most was a guy wearing a hat mumbling to himself. “You’re here!” He said excitedly. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” She said in shock. The guy weirded him out, how did he know her? She never met him and he didn’t look familiar.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara!” He creepily smiled. “Even though you don’t know me, I know you well. You’re the new protagonist of Danganronpa. I’m the deuteragonist of the new season.” Oh god. She had to work with HIM? 

“Okay, but why the fuck am I here?” She said, still confused. A green haired boy cleared her throat, that looked awfully familiar.

“We’re all in the cast of the fifty third Danganronpa season.” Oh. It was Rantaro Amami, a survivor from the last season of Danganronpa. 

“Wait, why are you here? Are you gonna tell us facts about the season or something?” Amami shook his head. Before she could ask why he was here, she heard a scream outside the van.

———————————

“Let go of me!” Kokichi screamed in fear. He screamed and tried to defend himself. He sobbed, scared of what would happen if he couldn’t defend himself. The people overpowered him and shoved him in the fan. Tears fell down his cheek as he hugged himself.

“Well, that was a nice performance! You’ll be ready for the season quickly!” A girl with long, blue hair smiled at him. His lip trembled as his eye twitched.

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Ouma wiped his tears away with his sleeve. The girl looked out the window, as she explained to him.

“My name is Tsumugi Shirogane! The script writor and participant of the fifty-third season!” She said excitedly. “Well, now that everyone’s here, we’re driving to the headquarters.

“You’re never gonna get through the season if you’re THAT weak.” A purple haired tall man taunted him. Ouma glared at the man and looked out the window. 

Tsumugi looked at Ouma and the yellowed hair girl in front of him. She sighed as she read multiple papers. “This’ll be an exciting season, even with the script changes.” She smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark. Too dark. I looked around at the enclosed space I was in, I looked out the openings in front of me. I couldn’t tell where I was and I couldn’t remember how I got here. I tried hard to concentrate to figure out where I was, my head hurt. I sighed and opened the door.

It was... a classroom? I didn’t recognize it. It looked poorly taken care of. I sighed and tried to remember what had happened as hard as I could, but all it did was make my head hurt. The locker next to the one I fell out of started rattling. I stumbled back a bit, being careful. A purple haired boy with a checkered scarf fell out.

“Who... are you?” I asked carefully. The boy glanced around before clearing his throat. 

“I’m Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” He said confidently. “You should be honored to be with an Ultimate student!” He said, a bit arrogantly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Now, who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!” I said. I examined the boy, even though he seems the same age as me, I haven’t seen him before. 

“Wooow! Another Ultimate student!? I’m honored!” He put his hands behind his head as he grinned. “Kidding, that was a lie!” I looked at him unimpressed as he continued to grin.

“Do you know where we are?” I said, just incase he knew something about this school. He put his hands on his hips. 

“Yup, yup! I know everything there is to know about this place!” I sighed in relief, glad to see I had someone to guide me around.

“Just kidding, that’s another lie!” He smirked. “You better keep up with my lies!” He said excitedly. I sighed and put a hand on my head, if he was going to constantly lie, I should be careful of what he says. I took a deep breath, I needed to stay calm.

“Rise and shine, ursine!” Kokichi let out a high pitch scream as I jumped back.

Suddenly, five stuffed bears appeared in front of us. I screamed loudly. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t just a stuffed bear, it was a monster. “Wooow! Some entertainment!” Kokichi exclaimed excitedly. 

”N-No! It’s a monster!” I said, being cautious. The pink one frowned.

“Well, if we’re monsters, we’re pretty ones!” She claimed.

“W-Wait, why are they talking!?” I pointed a finger at the pink one.

“Must be one of those talking dolls!” He put his hands behind his back. “Those are soooo cool!” I looked at Kokichi and huffed. 

“We’re Monokubs, not stuffed animals!” The red one said, annoyed. 

“Um... Monokubs?” I said, confused, I’ve never heard of those. Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“They’re one of the most iconic toys ever, how could you not know what they are?” Kokichi claimed. “I played with them sooo much as a kid!”

“We’re not toys!” The blue one exclaimed. “We’re the Monokubs!” I sighed. I knew I had to get to the point and try to figure out what was going on.

“I have a lot of questions... But first of all, where are we? This place looks like a school..” I asked. 

“You’re at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!” The red one said.

“What’s that?” I asked. It explained a bit how both me and Kokichi were coincidentally Ultimates though.

“It’s a place where Ultimate students can develop their talents!” The red one (which was probably the leader) explained. I processed this information.

“Well, you two should get to introduce yourselves to others! You all have an activity to do later!” The pink one with a flower recommended. 

“So long, bear well!” All of them yelled before they disappeared.

“Wait, I have so many questions!” I yelled. I sighed and put a hand on my head. 

“Weeeell, now that they’re gone, I guess we should talk to other people!” Kokichi said casually.

“You’re right, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 2

Kokichi and I walked out the classroom to see a hallway similar to the classroom. There were plants growing around all over. “Soooo, what do you wanna do?” Kokichi said, casually.

“Well, we should explore around and meet some other people. I wanna get to know the other people in our class.” Kokichi smiled excitedly as I said those words.

“Maan! That sounds sooo fun! I’m so excited to spend time with you Kay-ay-day!” He said with an excited look on his face. 

I walked around as Kokichi followed me. As we looked around, I found a door designed with piano keys on it. “Is this... for me?” I asked myself, curiously. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. 

“Rise and shine, ursine!” The five ‘Monokubs’ appeared before us.

“Ah! They’re here again!” I said, surprised. Kokichi didn’t seem to care, looking at them with a bored look on his face.

“Maan! When can we get some other toys? I’m already getting bored of these!” He huffed. 

“Whaddaya think this place is?” The red one said, ignoring Kokichi’s comment. I paused to think about what this could be. Could it be my room?

“Huh? Isn’t this an Ultimate Research Lab?” The one with a flower said curiously. What was an Ultimate Research Lab? It doesn’t seem like something I’ve ever heard of...

“Huh? What’s an Ultimate Research Lab?” I asked curiously. Kokichi seemed to have a curious look on his face as well.

“We want you guys to keep honing your Ultimate talents, so we set up these rooms for you!” The assumed leader of the Monokubs exclaimed. “This is the Ultimate Pianist’s lab, but we set up labs for the other Ultimates too, of course.” Huh... A room all to myself. Maybe there was a piano in there? 

“Most of ‘em are still hidden, though!” The one with weird stars over his (do Monokubs have genders?) eyes said.

“This lab is locked because we’re still setting everything up! Sorry about that...” The pink one informed. The school was still under construction, that seems unprofessional, especially for a school for Ultimates.

“So long, bear well!” They said as they disappeared. 

“Wait, so if this is your lab... where’s mine!?” Kokichi demanded. 

“I’m... not sure. We can look for it later if you want.” I said, hoping he’d be satisfied with that answer. He smiled happily.

“Yaayy!!” He chirped. We continued to look around for other people or other interesting things. We then found a girl with long blue hair and glasses.

“Hey, you’re an Ultimate student, right? Can we talk-“ I smiled in anticipation, I finally found someone other than Kokichi!

“Ummm...” She mumbled. Did she not hear me? Guess I can try again then.

“Helloooo!?” Kokichi yelled, waving in her face.

“Ummmm...” She continued. Okay, this was getting weird.

“Can she still not hear us? Is she a really detailed mannequin? Even with your yelling, she still didn’t respond.“

“Hmmm... Maybe she’s a statue or something?” Kokichi shrugged. He smirked suddenly and rubbed his hands together.

“What are you planning?” I asked, curiously. Suddenly, he pulled on her hair. 

“Oww!” She winced with a pained look on her face.

“Finally! I thought you were some weird statue that the school put up or something...” Kokichi remarked. 

“So she wasn’t a mannequin.” I observed. She rubbed the back of her head. 

“I didn’t mean any harm, I was just deep in thought.” She assured. “I thought if I ignored you two, you guys would go away...” She trailed off. 

“Waaah!! She’s so mean!” Kokichi sobbed. 

Taking no notice of him, I asked, “You were ignoring us? Isn’t that a bit rude...” 

“Ummm, well isn’t it rude to force someone to talk when they don’t want to?” She replied. “Oh, but it’s fine. I feel like talking now...” I sighed, satisfied with her answer.

“Now, let’s talk. What do you want to start with?” She asked, excitedly. 

“Well, first could you tell us your name?” I asked, wanting to get to know her.

“Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer.” 

“Wooow. A cosplayer? So boring. You’re just a weeb who can make clothes and stuff.” Kokichi scoffed.

“Hey! Don’t insult anime!” Tsumugi frowned.

“I mean, it sorta makes sense. You have this strange, almost sexy aura about you. I bet it’s because you’ve got people ogling all your curves on a daily basis, huh?” I smiled.

“Wow Kaede? Are you a creepy old man in disguise!? I bet you’ve been hanging out with me because you wanna kidnap me!!” Kokichi burst into tears.

“Kokichi, that’s ridiculous.” I huffed.

“Um... Normally, I really don’t like people looking at me like that...” She said, seeming creeped out. “I just like making cosplay. I’m fine with others wearing them...” Tsumugi admitted. 

“Wow, you really seem dedicated to making cosplays.” I smiled.

“It makes me happy when I get to show people to outfits I’ve made.” She admitted happily.

“Pshh! All this small talk is annoying! I have a really, really important question to ask!!” Kokichi yelled. “What were you thinking about earlier that was so interesting that you’d ignore someone like me?” 

“Oh, yeah! We needed to ask her that, nice job, Kokichi!” I praised him. He rolled his eyes.

“Of course, a Supreme Leader is always ten steps ahead of everyone!”

“Ah...that bronze dragon statue over there. I’m just plain curious about it. It almost seems like it’s floating, right? Doesn’t it look pretty out of place?”

“Now that you mention it...you're right. It sorta bothers me too.” I frowned. 

“This is a school, right? But everything here is so weird, isn’t it?” She noted.

“Weeell, it looks pretty cool to me!” Kokichi frowned. 

“It looks a bit cool, but still… it seems strange.” Tsumugi furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Are we…going to be okay? Are we going to be able to get out?” Tsumugi sweat. Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Then his frown quickly turned into a smile.

“Don’t worry, anime girl! We’ll be fiiine! What’s the worst stuffed animals can do?” He said casually. 

“Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?” I added to back up Kokichi’s statement. 

“You guys are pretty optimistic…” Tsumugi observed.

“Weell, we’re super duper carefree!” Kokichi said with a bright smile on his face.

“Worrying won’t get you anywhere, you know. It’s better to just be carefree.” I smiled, agreeing with Kokichi’s statement. Tsumugi’s worried look turned into an optimistic look. 

“Yeah….I guess so. Being all depressed won’t help anything.” She grinned. I was glad to see her stop worrying.

“Weell, we are trapped in a super duper weird place, though!” Kokichi quickly stated. “We should try to make it home!”

“That is true, our circumstances are a bit weird.” I commented. 

“Weeell, sorry weird weeb girl, we have other places to explore!” Kokichi told her. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

“Ow! Why would you do that?” I frowned.

“You were being suuuper weird to that girl! Just wanted to make sure we stay on track!” He looked back at Tsumugi.

We looked around the school and explored the place, looking for other students to talk to. We found a green haired boy.

“Oh my gooosh! What weird hair! It’s like… avocado hair!” He snickered. 

“Kokichi! Be nice to him.” I scolded him lightly.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind, people call me ‘avocado boy’ all the time.” The boy smiled. 

“Really? That seems like an interesting nickname.” I noted.

“Well, moving on, did you guys get kidnapped too?” He asked, trying to beat around the bush a bit.

“Yeah, it was so scaary!!” Kokichi sobbed.

“Well, it is kinda scary considering how you don’t remember much… It’s like we have amnesia.” He said honestly.

“Wait- Amnesia? That’s a bit of a stretch… Maybe, we’re confused or something?” I started to sweat.

“Maybe… But neither of you remember much, do you?” He asked.

“...” I paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened before this. All it did was make my head hurt.

“No… The only thing I can remember is my Ultimate…” I gulped. The boy frowned and looked to the side.

“What’s wrong, avocado boy?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“I… don’t remember my talent. All I know is that I have one, at least.” He admitted.

“You… don’t know your talent?” I gasped.

“Hmmm… Maybe your kidnappers don’t like green hair so they made you forget more stuff?” Kokichi theorised.

“No, that’s silly.” The boy muttered. “All I know is my name and that I have a talent.” 

“Oh, speaking of, what is your name?” I questioned him.

“My name is Rantaro Amami. I promised I’m not a bad person, it’s nice to meet you guys.” He assured.

“Well, Ran-tar-oh,” He said as he said his name slowly. “You seem calm in this situation, don’t you think it’s pretty weird how you were singled out?” Kokichi inquired.

“Well, I don’t see a reason why they’d do this to me. I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong. However, it’s better to stay calm rather than panic.” He explained. 

“But-but, it’s so scaaary!” Kokichi bawled.

“Woah, calm down! Take a deep breath.” Rantaro tried to calm him. 

“Kidding! I’m not scared.” Kokichi grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

“Don’t worry, he’s like that.” I smiled. 

“He reminds me of my sisters. They’re just like him.” Rantaro smiled.

“Well, we need to get going.” I went off with Ouma to continue exploring for other people.


End file.
